


中世纪骑士

by cccl



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl
Kudos: 8





	中世纪骑士

（上）

凑崎纱夏变成小孩子后也好吵啊……  
乌溜溜的眼睛，巴拉巴拉不停地嗡动的嘴唇，明显和现在比例不同而显得细瘦的胳膊腿，稍不留意就会折断似的。关于这点的真实性暂且不去验证，但是不去理睬的话，蓄满的水汽一定能瞬间溢出眼眶。

名井南觉得相当头疼，费力跟爸爸妈妈解释完这是凑崎亲戚家的小孩，但本人不负责任地去度假了，变小的家伙在一旁不服气地嘟嘴，用眼神示意自己才不是没有责任心的人，不要给叔叔阿姨灌输这样的思想啦。好在父母接受这个说法比想象中的还要容易，归功于名井南自小就是个实诚的小孩。

怎么会变成现在的局面？  
她也好想问。

出道后难得的假期，成员都选择在老家度过。名井南捂着被子在保姆车里朦朦胧胧听到平井桃下车的声音，“桃，几天后见”，不知道是在睡梦里说的或是实际上说出口了，然后她又搂着抱枕睡着了。

“纱夏姐姐呢？”  
歪头往旁边靠落空后，名井南睁着尚有些不清明的眸子，轻轻询问经纪人。

“刚刚说是看中了什么，想买来给家人，让我们等一会儿。”  
经纪人戳了戳不远处花哨的招牌，表示她的思维总是天花乱坠的队友进到了店里。  
“这样啊……”她乖巧应了声，不知是操哪门子的心，打破了不善于主动的常态，“我去看看吧”。

名井南慢慢吞吞地挪向车门，细框眼镜和口罩的简单装扮，连变装都称不上。若是知道十分钟后发生的事，她大概至少需要乔装打扮一下，确保她们的粉丝无法认出人才行……

商场不是很大，说是精品店也不为过。花不了多少时间名井南就确定凑崎纱夏不在里面。  
她去了卫生间，沾了水打算稍微整理下头发，就听见隔间里软绵绵的属于幼童的声音，通过门板变得有些嗡声嗡气的。

“南”，那个声音说，“你可以过来这边吗？”  
天知道凑崎纱夏这时候还玩什么变声游戏。如果是俞定延或者平井桃大概会这么想吧。可是名井南并不觉得是开玩笑，爱玩闹的年上对她的捉弄总是点到即止的，她想是关系没有要好到可以肆无忌惮的程度。

“我在”，她轻敲门板作为回应，“纱夏姐姐需要帮忙吗？”  
“我现在打开门……你肯定会觉得很奇怪的”，里面的声音嘟哝着，虽然变得稚嫩了，但还是凑崎纱夏的声线没错。  
“我保证不会。”

所以当缩小版……不、应该说是幼年期的凑崎纱夏出现时，过长的袖子卷了几卷被捏在手心，帽子差不多遮住了半张脸，余下的部分不消鼓起脸颊便已经肉嘟嘟的了。名井南想到对方前段时间努力减肥的模样，差点笑了出来，幸亏平时咋咋呼呼的人这会也多少有点儿忐忑，并没有注意到。不过面对突发状况没有多少惊讶的人实际上也很奇怪，她没有意识到这点。  
“这个样子……怎么办呀？”  
她们待在一起很少将决定权交给谁，大部分时间都是自己忙自己的，顺其自然地倒也自在。凑崎纱夏少有地征询她的决定。

名井南蹲下来想要摸摸对方的脑袋，又觉得突兀了些。掏出手机拨了经纪人的电话，设成免提后解释了一堆，说凑崎纱夏忽然想要在附近逛逛，听到通话那端将信将疑的声音，其实主要是因为不爱开口的名井南忽然说了一堆话。最后大约想到平日里这位成员就天马行空的，便还是信了，嘱咐了句让她们早点回家。  
“附近我们都挺熟悉的”，名井南说，“而且有我在，你不用太担心纱夏姐姐”。

她瞅着如释重负的凑崎纱夏站起来，没有适应地摇晃了几下身子，当然变小之前对方也经常站不稳。从背后看，变得小小的脑瓜和更加笨拙的身姿，名井南发了几秒呆，意识到对方已经往前走了，于是快速追了过去，下意识用风衣将她搂进怀里。  
被抱起来的小孩子下意识胡乱挥舞着手臂，然后老老实实趴拉在她胸前。

“只能先去我家了。”  
凑崎纱夏贴着的胸腔发出了闷闷的声音，似是无可奈何的妥协。

让别人觉得麻烦和麻烦别人是两码事，她只热衷于前者，如果条件允许的话，但显然稍不留神便会发展成更加扰人的状况。于是她眨了眨眼睛，抬头在名井南的下巴“吧唧”了一口。  
“乖乖待着啦”，年下没有办法地嘀咕。

名井南好不容易结束了父母的拷问，盘腿坐在床上打游戏。凑崎纱夏百无聊赖地趴着看电视，虽然她不管干什么看起来都饶有兴致的模样，精神亢奋到让队友头疼的地步，但私底下偶尔会呈现放空的状态。比如现在，凑崎打哈欠的次数甚至吸引了本该专心致志沉迷游戏的人。

名井南瞄了一眼时钟，九点钟。  
小孩子的身体构造就比较麻烦吧。

她对年下正在思考自己的问题浑然不知，在床上翻滚了几圈，最后把下巴搁在名井南的腿上。  
不知道有没有人说过凑崎纱夏的眼睛黒得格外纯粹，到了一眼就会被相中的商店橱窗里摆放的黑珍珠的地步。她看着你的时候，即便是怀着不纯的动机，也裹着赤诚的外壳令人甘之如饴地去相信。所以名井南总是不太喜欢直面她的视线。

被无视的人开始当一个捣蛋鬼，去捉名井南的手指。变成小孩子的凑崎纱夏似乎热衷于捏住她手指的游戏，几根手指同时使力才能掰开成年人握着键盘的一根指头。名井南心知肚明地在对方使力时抬起自己的手指，装作是被凑崎纱夏挪开的。  
需要消解的方块快要落到下方，然后胖乎乎的、干扰她的手指忽而松开了。真的是最后的关头，虚拟的小方块被移动到正确的位置。名井南非常笃定，她这位看似麻烦的姐姐，任性的程度仅此而已。

“啊，南为什么游戏可以玩得这么好呢。”  
说话时鼓动着双颊发出了棉花糖般的声音，容易使人萌发去掐一掐脸颊的冲动。事实上名井南也去做了。戳着表面就会陷下去的手感让人上瘾。  
于是她多捏了几下，待凑崎纱夏气鼓鼓地准备抗议时，名井南把这个白糯米团子抱起来搂进自己怀里。趴在她肩头的人再也没有办法用小短手去骚扰，脑袋一颤一点的昏昏欲睡。

“南。”  
“困了吗？”  
“没有。”  
名井南垂下的刘海蹭着凑崎纱夏睡衣领子里，弄得她很痒，可实在是懒得挪动，从喉咙里挤出细小的难以捉摸的反抗声，淹没于游戏背景音和手指敲打屏幕的有节奏的声音。

名井南腾出一只手去摸了摸凑崎纱夏的脑袋。  
“变小也没什么不好的，至少还挺可爱的。”  
“南是比较喜欢小孩子吗？”  
“我都喜欢呀。”  
“小南现在长大了，会哄女孩子了嘤嘤嘤。”

凑崎本来声线就甜，属于撒娇即使嗲声嗲气也不招人讨厌的类型，小孩子天生优势的加持连名井南都要缴械投降。

凑崎纱夏总是把她看待成小孩子吧。可是现在对方才是货真价实的小孩。  
“九点半了”，名井南转了转手腕，话语里掺杂了些许笑意，“纱夏姐姐该睡觉了”。

天生乐观、不喜欢浪费时间生气的变成了小孩子的当红组合成员，穿着别人小时候的企鹅睡衣，寄人篱下还要霸占对方床上的企鹅抱枕。  
名井南好笑地躺在旁边。确实没有什么不好的，她本来就喜欢小孩子，变成小孩子的凑崎纱夏更惹人喜欢也无可厚非。

习惯性赖床的人用手背揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，还未彻底睁开眼睛就被人遮挡住了已经相当强烈的光线，对方慢慢挪开了手掌。大概是过去不久的，可是名井南大多数时间都是按兵不动的，偶尔将体贴和温柔表现出来太容易叫人心动，不管是谁都会深陷这样的漩涡吧。  
名井南已经洗漱完毕，穿着毛衣衬得表情柔和。

“你要出去么？”  
凑崎纱夏抬起手臂去扯对方的衣角。

“嗯，我想出去给你买点生活用品，家里没有那么齐全。”

她似乎是还没适应自己变成小孩子的事实，从床铺蹦哒下来，脚一歪差点摔倒。  
倒霉，凑崎纱夏想，我本来就没什么运动细胞。

被名井南及时捞起来后，她心有余悸地抱着对方的大腿。  
小南以前有这么可靠吗？  
她又想道。

“爸妈出去晨练了”，名井说，“总之我列了个清单，纱夏姐姐看还需要添加些什么”。  
她输了手机密码就放心地把手机交给对方，凑崎不禁心里犯嘀咕眼前这位成员不仅寡言还没藏着秘密吗……  
备忘录里详细列着需要采购的清单：杯子、小碗、衣服……

她想了半天也没想到其他要买的，但忽然起了捉弄心思，把手机递还给名井南，见对方看了一眼，毫无波澜地塞进口袋了。  
或许是没有仔细看吧。

年下不知从哪弄了个粉红色的小板凳，凑崎哼哧哼哧地爬上凳子，也不觉得身为成年人受到了什么侮辱。站在椅子上冲即将出门的人做了个飞吻。

“我马上就回来。”  
名井南视若无睹地倚着玄关的墙壁，单手勾着鞋子穿上。从下至上的视角看去，除了锁骨和下颚线条一览无余之外，她的嘴边还挂着若有若无的笑容。

备忘录里添加的内容是：甜点、一个爱心符号还有杯子后面加了括号来备注——

和南同款的情侣杯。

（下）

“这是任务吗？”  
去新加坡拍团综的时候，名井南见到成员的各种举动，说得最多的话就是这句。  
既不是形式主义，也并非捉弄人的戏码，她认认真真的、兢兢业业的去完成工作人员交代的任务。虽然不代表平常没尽力，但是一贯摊平的眉头揪了起来，全力以赴的姿态未免让人觉得好笑又可爱。

不像平井桃已经撕了任务的纸条玩得不亦乐乎，或者周子瑜觍着脸说谎耳朵却红了。  
——名井南大概是看待成玩游戏的时候那样，真人模式更能激起她的斗志。

凑崎纱夏眯起眼睛。在缆车四周的景物后移、风迎面吹来弄乱了她的头发时，透过节目组偏白的滤镜或许看不出来，名井南红色的衣服像饱满的帆一样鼓起，阳光被窗帘挡住，余下的恰好都落在中间位置。通常那个人只喜欢站在角落，可也许是没有意识到，所以便立于正中央。  
周子瑜籍由身高优势偏头枕在更为木讷的队友的肩膀，得到的回复也总归是一句“难道子瑜的任务是靠肩膀？”

没有情趣、固执，但是不管干什么都有股可爱的尽头。  
凑崎由倚靠着栏杆的姿势晃到对方面前，果然见到警觉的样子。她才不管被全方位戒备了，凑过去就亲了名井南的额头，背着手笑眯眯地看着年下。

“纱夏的不是任务吧。”  
名井南用她那细细软软的声音嘟哝道，“反正肯定是姐姐又在闹了”。  
哦，凑崎一瞬间紧绷的神经松懈下来，害得她没来得及细想究竟是因为什么。于是可以名正言顺伸出手去捏白净的脸蛋，黏在对方肩膀死皮赖脸地讨要一个拥抱。

为什么偏偏“纱夏的不是任务”啊？  
凑崎纱夏刚刚做了关于这段回忆的梦，半睡半醒间皱着眉头好似个苦恼的小大人。虽然她本来就是成年人，但经常会被说表现出来的跟小孩子差不多，加上现在外表都变小了，岂不是从头到尾都是小孩了？

“南”，她揉了揉眼睛，软骨头地趴拉着正在穿卫衣的名井南的腰部。  
“早……”  
凑崎的脑袋蹭了蹭对方的腰部的软肉，松垮的卫衣下摆不轻不重地落在她头上。假设都是成年人的话，大约年下已经开始害羞了，换作小孩子名井南根本没往那个方向思考，除了腰侧温热的呼吸有点儿痒。带着软软乎乎的小拖油瓶，挤了牙膏刷起来。

凑崎纱夏坐在卫生间里的小板凳上，一大早就精神抖擞地登录社交平台，这份精神气名井南是无论如何都做不到的。  
她想，是凑崎的父母因为她的一通电话将难得放假的女儿丢在她家，还是自家爸妈这时候跑出去旅游来得心大。说是之前计划好的度假不能轻易放弃，想到这个，名井南就愤愤地胡乱刷一气，弄得嘴唇上沾满了泡沫。

“小南”，旁边的人坐在小板凳上扯了扯她的裤脚。  
“唔？”  
名井南含糊不清地回答。

“有人说你像王子诶。评论里很多人都在说，还搞了投票，什么王子啊公主啊贵族啊。”  
她呼呼地笑着，眼睛眯成一条缝。视线由下至上地沿着下颚爬向鼻管，一眼就看到了鼻梁上浅褐色的痣。  
名井南没有说话，或许是洗脸时轻拍着脸颊无暇顾及其他。凑崎的声音就混合着水流声淌进她的耳蜗——

“可是我觉得南应该比较像骑士吧。”  
“为什么呢？”  
她使力把挥舞着手的小孩子抱上台面，难以按一般人思维去理解的实际年龄比自己还要大的人一边欢呼雀跃一边搂紧了她的脖子。“总之就是比较像骑士”，凑崎不讲道理地说。

坐在洗手台上的小不点泰然自若地洗漱完毕，又刷了会推特，不消招手对方就抱她下去了。  
举着的杯子比名井南的小一点点，是同款的粉色，为此凑崎纱夏耿耿于怀了好久，说是小一些不是更像亲子杯吗？

“现在我们看起来确实比较像亲子。”  
“平时呢？”  
“当然是队友啊。”  
凑崎想了想，是没错。就算这个队友装作嫌弃她的样子，但背地里还是无条件地接受任性和亲昵，更是包办了一堆麻烦事也没开口要购买物品的钱。如果名井南没有开口的话，她便会心安理得地接受，一直以来都是这样。  
她的后脑勺搁在名井南的大腿上，晃来晃去的不老实，对方却已经适应了这个节奏，自顾自沉浸在游戏里。

索性和真正小孩子天真无邪、不谙世事才好，但变化的总归只是外表和体质。这就比较糟糕了，在名井南父母跑出去旅游的第二天，凑崎纱夏很不幸地感冒发烧了。一张小脸捂在杯子里可怜巴巴的。  
对方沉着脸摸了摸滚烫的额头，让她心虚地缩着身子。含着温度计也不老实，舌头卷着翻了个方向，就被年下挪回了原先位置。

“这样难受——”  
“乖啦”，名井南翻弄着取出的温度计，刘海垂下来挡住了眼睛，严肃又认真的样子。

凑崎从不知道自己是有非常想要依赖人的时候，例如靠着队友的时候她总是没有完全使力压到人，或者嬉皮笑脸地进行肢体接触确实是问心无愧。  
她天生是这样的人。  
喜欢嘻嘻哈哈地跟人闹，也习惯无法笑脸以待时把自己藏起来，已经脱出蛹的蝴蝶还会飞回那层壳、层层将自己包裹起来似的。

小孩子就是脆弱吧。  
她表现出了真正的孩童般的姿态，可泪水还没出眼眶就被当事人抹去了。不过是发了烧，虽然退回了十几年生病了就难受得紧。皱起鼻子、小口吞着杯子里的药。  
凑崎知道对方会烧饭，而且还做得挺好的，以往队长试图温柔哄骗游戏宅去煮饭时都会被名井以各种理由躲过。现在却自觉主动烧了粥，扎起了头发十足的温柔干练。  
“喝完有奖励。”  
名井端着粥进来，她已经调整好了心态。奖励我已经看到了，小不点坐在床沿，偷偷地想。

终于将只剩下药渣的杯子丢在一旁，她苦着脸看向名井南。  
被撩开的额发穿过对方的指尖，尚未落下之前，年下轻轻地落下一吻。

名井不开口向凑崎理所当然地索要买东西的钱的话，不开口理所当然地拒绝靠近的话，她就想更加恣意和混淆一点，混淆到什么地步呢……？

然后她还没来得及纠结身为大人或是小孩更好一些之前，赶在假期结束又变成了不折不扣正常的凑崎纱夏。  
什么嘛，以为是有头有尾的经历，想来不过是梦境般的小插曲，根本不痛不痒的。

听父母念叨了有的没的，教养良好的大小姐难得瘪了瘪嘴，好不容易才没有延误航班。

机场里，她们周围和身处韩国同样的拥堵，加上走得比较急，凑崎纱夏站不稳的特性果真又及时发挥了。她一把捞住名井南的腰腹，整个人环着对方的腰。  
意识到不是自己有余裕的调笑后，凑崎往后退了两步，打哈哈地说着“还有点不适应”的万用金句。  
名井南的斜刘海恰好遮住了她所看到的侧脸，鼻梁上的痣模糊得无法在视线里聚焦，喜怒阴晴全然难以分辨。

“纱夏”，年下的手不知从哪钻了过来，凑崎看到方才还占用了双手的来自于饭的鲜花和情书通通交到了经纪人手里——

拨开喧闹、混乱、层层叠叠攒动的人潮，名井南抓住了她的手。  
于是她的心不可避免地砰砰乱跳。

那件事过后的好一段时间，她们回归了以前的相处方式。  
凑崎从前总是觉得名井一个人待着不太行，怕她落在队伍后面会迷路，独自待着会寂寞，对方哭的时候非要去拥抱她。“明明南不是忙内啊”，平井虽然韩语都说不清楚，但这句话可恨的精准、直捣心里筑就的名为秘密的巢，弄得内心鸡飞狗跳。

简直就是瞎操心。  
名井才不是不会，相反的会的事情超乎她的想象。  
哈——凑崎叹了一口气。  
自己居然觉得变成小孩子后得到对方的特殊照顾也没什么不好的，当然也想向姐姐妹妹们炫耀一下比以往更加可爱的样子，究其程度肯定是连俞定延都不会被烦到暴揍她的地步。她是被名井南照顾得太好，以至于已经忘了刚开始躲在厕所隔间里忐忑不安的心理。

一旦回归组合，名井南便对所有成员都轻声细语的，简直是温柔体贴到生怕惊扰人的地步。  
演唱会上，名井和她擦肩而过，各自背道向延伸往观众席的位置去。凑崎纱夏蹲着，正巧对上举着名井南的手幅，那一片哄哄闹闹地吵着、欢呼着，似乎是几个同担的粉丝聚集处。她刚撑着自己的膝盖站起来，便听见欢呼声愈发响亮。  
演唱会的烟花上窜到顶点，名井南的呼吸也恰好蹭碰着她的后颈。“Rose or prince”，名井的手环过她的腰部，指着那个手幅，凑崎貌似察觉到对方要问什么问题，灵巧地挣脱后迅速跑到另外的区域……

演唱会很圆满。  
得亏成员们还有力气去附近买夜宵，凑崎只想一动不动地躺着装死，其实也差不多累瘫了。每到换季她便容易感冒，声音没有哑反而变得更加软软糯糯，所以本人觉得没多少影响。  
“纱夏”，名井南模仿mv动作轻轻敲了她两下，“起来吃药了”。

凑崎把自己缩得更里面了，往旁边挪动的时候被对方连人带被子都抱住了。

“那个时候我其实是想告诉你，我也觉得骑士更好。就是不知道和你的原因是不是一样。”  
名井南说，因为纱夏喜欢，所以我也觉得骑士更好。

年下或许才不是温软无害的，只是凑崎纱夏想，一开始把名井南比做骑士，也不是多么复杂的缘由，不过是从小看的童话里她更喜欢“骑士”的角色。

“所以我现在可以掀开被子亲一亲你吗？”  
名井南又敲了敲她的被子。


End file.
